


Just a Taste

by angelsfalling16



Series: 20 First Kisses [11]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SnowBaz, and find out, i have no idea how to tag this, it's great, so just read it, without giving away the entire thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/pseuds/angelsfalling16
Summary: Simon wants a taste of Baz' chapstick.Based off of this Tumblr post: https://zim4life.tumblr.com/post/175222421908/person-a-applying-chapstick-person-b-what





	Just a Taste

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that it has been so long since I update this series! I didn't mean to abandon it. I've just been so busy with school and other fics. 
> 
> It has been a while since I wrote a snowbaz fic that was just for fun/just because I wanted to, and that's what this whole series was supposed to be when I began. So, here we are! I had fun with this one, and I hope you like it! <3

**Baz**

I’m applying chapstick as I walk out of the bathroom and into mine and Snow’s shared room. He’s sitting on the edge of his bed, tying one of his shoes. He looks up at me and his eyes trace the movement of my hand. His gaze lingers on my lips for a moment before he looks back down at his shoe to finish tying it.

“What flavor is that?” He asks quietly, standing up. His eyes drift once again to my lips before his blue eyes meet mine.

“Cinnamon,” I sneer. He’s looking at me strangely, and I don’t know what it means.

“Can I try some?” He asks.

He must be joking. Why is he even talking to me? He shouldn’t be talking to me. He should be down at breakfast right now. He’s usually down there before I even wake up in the mornings.

“Sure,” I say slowly, and it sounds almost like a question. I don’t know why I’m agreeing to this.

I hold the tube of chapstick out, and Snow moves closer. Instead of taking the chapstick though, he wraps his hand around mine, trapping the small plastic tube between them. He keeps moving closer to me until we’re face to face.

He’s close enough to kiss. I want to kiss him, but then what would he do? I should just push him away, but he’s holding my hand. He’s right there, and I can’t think. I’m just going to kiss him.

Then, _he_ kisses _me_.

“You’re right,” Simon says, pulling away. “It is.”

I’m can’t move for a moment. My brain is trying to process what just happened, but it can’t. Simon Snow just kissed me, but that doesn’t make sense. Why did he do that?

“Why did you kiss me?” I ask out loud.

“I didn’t,” he says, sounding dead serious.

He’s still holding my hand. I should pull away, but I don’t. I can’t.

“Then, what do you call what you just did?”

“I tried your chapstick.” There’s a playful look in his eyes. Almost like a challenge.

“B-but—.”

“Use your words, Baz,” he says, smirking at me and pulling his hand away. Mine feels cold at the loss of his warmth.

He turns and walks out of the room, and all I can think is that he stole my chapstick.

***

After dinner, I wait in our room for Snow to return. I want my chapstick back. It’s my favorite one, and he stole it. Every time I’ve seen him today, he has taunted me by running it slowly across his lips. It has taken every ounce of self-restraint that I have in me not to make a scene by walking over and trying to take it from him.

I’m sitting at my desk, trying to finish up some homework that I can’t concentrate on, when he finally walks into the room. I try to stay cool, barely looking up at him as he closes the door behind him.

“Can I have my chapstick back now?” I ask in a bored tone.

“Oh, you mean this one?”

I look up as he pulls the small plastic tube from his pocket, uncaps it, and slowly glides it along his bottom lip. I bite my own lip as this display. He is driving me crazy. All I can think about is kissing him. I tear a hand through my hair, distressed.

“Come and get it,” he says with a wicked grin, as he recaps the tube and slips it into his pocket.

Why is he doing this?

**Simon**

I have no idea what I’m doing.

I don’t know why I kissed him this morning. His lips looked so soft, and he smelled so nice from his shower. I felt this burning desire to kiss him, so I did. I didn’t stop to think about it. Then, I just ran from the room, accidentally taking the tube of chapstick with me.

It tasted amazing, so I continued applying it throughout the day. It’s a great flavor, not as good as cherry, but still good. I don’t want to give it back, which is why I put it in my back pocket; I don’t think that he will actually try to get it out.

When he stands up from his chair, I realize that I’m wrong. He is going to take it back. I can’t back down now, though, so I stand completely still as he takes slow, small steps toward me.

Our chests are almost touching when he finally stops moving. I suck in a breath as he moves his arm around me, reaching toward my pocket. His eyes are locked on mine. I lick my lips, wanting to kiss him again. I fight that urge, though. He hasn’t mentioned the kiss yet, and maybe if I just let him take the chapstick, he’ll just forget that it ever even happened.

I almost win this fight with myself, but then, his fingers dip into my pocket, and he moves impossibly closer. His breath brushes the side of my face, and I shudder. I can’t take it anymore.

I grab the front of his shirt and pull him down to me. I kiss him for the second time this morning, this time with more force. My entire body is brimming with a desire that I have never felt before. I don’t know what it means exactly. All I know is that it is drawing me to Baz, and I don’t want to fight it. I don’t want to fight _him_.

I just want to do this. Kiss. I want to kiss Baz, and I think he wants to kiss me, too.

His hand is still in my pocket, and he uses it to pull my body against his. I can’t believe that we’re doing this. I can’t believe that I’m kissing my rival or that he is kissing me back.

It feels so wrong, but it also feels completely right.


End file.
